Akame Ga Kiru: Chronicle
by KRKing
Summary: Toki, an assassin sent by Kamen Rider King. He was sent to help Night Raid and the Revolutionary army, to annihilate the corrupted empire. May those have mercy whoever faces him... or not. It's time for judgement...


Author: Merry Christmast! A new story has been made! I know this is so sudden for me to make another story but I just can't keep it in my head and also it has a potential! This crossover revolves to the Akame Ga Kiru/Kill anime and the Kamen Rider series! Also I'm using of the Kamen Rider Ex-aid rider mainly Chronos but also it will be a different colored Chronos, I will also explain it why during the story, so read it and you will find out.

Toki: Author...

Author: Wah! What the heck man! You almost gave me a heart attack!

Toki: Sorry...

Author: You are not sound sorry at all! Who are you anyway?!

Toki: Toki...

Author: Ok, Toki.

...

...

...

Author: Would you care to join me do the disclaimer?

Toki: *Nod* I accept.

Author: Ok!

Author/Toki: KRKing doesn't own Akame Ga Kiru/Kill or Kamen Rider or unexpected third crossover or any ost or music, he only owns his OCs.

Author: Alright! Toki, let your mission begin.

Toki: Understood...

Toki: It's time for judgement...

* * *

Chapter 1: Kill the judgement...

The scene starts, distorted in static only able to see barely.

A boy not older around 10 has black hair and black eyes, he wears a black jacket with long sleeves, hoody and red linings, he also wore black pants however his clothes are torn and blood seeping on it, also if you look closely his body seems to becoming see through and static for a brief moment until it was. He is breathing heavily because of it but despite that he kept a neutral face with a tiny amount of determination.

Looking at the direction where the boys gaze he is facing some kind of hawk like creature. Its feathers are black but also have a mixture of red on it. It size is huge but not too huge, huge enough for its prey to be caught by its talons. It gaze glows red, that holds anger to the boy.

Not notice by the scene earlier, they are buildings and other constructs that are crumbled, broken or bent. There are also corpses around them ranging to a misshapen animal to humanoids that are possibly humans either it are or not. As some of the corpses buried into the rubble because of that they cannot be identify easily, there are also corpses dangling on some wires which is not a pretty sight.

KAMEN RIDER CHRONICLE

The boy briefly raise a cartridge after that he push it's button, resulting him to cover up his whole body from a some kind of orange static. By the time it was gone, a new figure is now in its place, the figure was tall and wore a plain brown suit with some of its parts are black and silver linings. Its helmet is plain itself, nothing to special about except it has black eyes and white cornea.

The figure rushed over the creature, raising his weapon that resembles a short sword's size. It was rather plain in appearance but it is also slightly unique, as it can also turn into a gun.

The creature seeing this dove straight to the now transformed boy, as they ready to incapacitate each other. Getting closer while time slows itself until it resume when the two past each other.

The figure is in a slashing motion while the hawk... ended up crashing to the ground, sliding and bouncing until it explodes.

The boy's transformation is gone and suddenly the cartridge glowed black with some red on it while it produces some kind of aura of it. As the boy reach the cartridge bright lights suddenly produces and also ended up blinding the scene…

* * *

"So this is the Imperial Capital…"

A teenager wears a black robe with a hood and red linings on it, underneath it he wore a black shirt, he also wore black pants and he have a sheated katana by his side. Has an average height and a slight above average build. He has raven hair and bangs with some red pigment strands that cover his left eye which is mostly they are plain black eyes that held a stoned gaze. The teen however was the boy from earlier, is now grown up into a teen. His name is Toki(Time).

Toki is now staring at the city called Imperial Capital. His face seems to be neutral but deep inside his façade he is reeking of anger and killing intent.

"What a filthy capital city…" Toki saying those words with hatred clearly not hated the city but some of the individuals that occupy it.

"It's time for judgment…"

* * *

Tatsumi is not having a good day. First he got thrown from his job interview and second a certain booby lady stole his money because he is so naïve about it.

Tatsumi is a young man of average height with green eyes and medium length brown hair with a cowlick that falls with its weight. He used to wear a white, high collar jacket over a tan sweater vest, a pair of black pants, brown gloves and combat boots.

Tatsumi is now lying on side of the bridge's wall, ready to go to sleep however he is suddenly woken when a young man in all black and red suddenly approach his direction, and proceed to sit with him…

'What is this guy doing? Why is he here?' Tatsumi thought, curious and paranoid as to what the young man is planning, curious because why he is sitting beside him and paranoid, cautious as what will the young man do next, seeing as the lady earlier trick him, he will not fall easily to anyone-

"Did you have a rough day?.."

"Huh?" Confuse as to why the young man asks while he spoke the only intelligible thing his brain can think of.

"Did you have a rough day?.." Tatsumi heard his voice, it sounded neutral and monotonically, he cannot guess if he is planning something fishy or not. So he decides to humor the man.

After amount of explaining and knowing the man's name is Toki. Toki began to indulge in his thoughts and answered.

"To put it simply you're a… Naïve idiot…"

…

…

…

"What the hell is that even mean!"

"I said you're a naïve idiot."

"Then if I am an idiot! Let me asks you this… How did you even ended up here? Huh?"

Tatsumi is having a smug looking, thinking he won triumphantly however that smug look will be quickly wipe out some time, so Toki replied.

"It was a genius plan…"

"Oho, so what is this genius plan may I pray to tell what it is?" Tatsumi sarcastically said, still kept his smug look.

"Well it worked actually…"

"Eh? Then if it works, why are you here? Also just tell me everything that happens to you." His smug turned into a curious look, as to what happened to the black head earlier before he is here.

"I go to a restaurant, ordered as much meat as I can get, after that I didn't paid because I'm broke and got me force to leave or rather I just walk away casually before that I was dodging all the people chasing me and hid myself, after that it was all worth it, because I got free meat out of it, truly it was genius plan…"

…

…

…

Tatsumi couldn't believe it, the way he just bluntly said it without a care in the world. He can only stared at him in how ridiculous his statement and only have one answer.

"What the hell! You shouldn't have done that!"

"Shut up, naïve idiot… You have no right to tell me what I should do, I was hungry and I need meat. Beside your money got stolen and I bet you will be in trouble because of it. You have the worst situation than mine."

"Shut the hell up! You don't have to remind me about it!"

Tatsumi cannot refute about the guy, he is right he had the worst situation at hand. Still he wonders why meat or maybe he didn't mention the other foods. Oh well not his problem, he got a huge problem at hand mainly getting a job and money for the village. Tatsumi groaned by thinking about it, he is screwed big time; he is even more screwed if Ieyasu and Sayo found out about it, he will never hear the end of it, also not to mention Sayo is definitely dangerous if she found this out.

The brunette shiver from his thoughts clearly scared thinking about it. His thoughts cut off when he heard footsteps coming to his direction, deciding to face the person itself.

* * *

Tatsumi felt lucky. After he accepted Miss Aria offer along we Toki. His thoughts began to drift at what happened before that. He remembers Toki acting strange when they accepted the offer, after he answered his situations and goals to Aria's father and that happened.

Flashback…

"I am here because... I wanted to, that is all…" It was a cryptic answer Tatsumi thought, he wonders what he meant by that. Still he shrugged it off, not to question a person's privacy.

Flashback end…

Tatsumi also remembers when they visited the city. Toki was now acting strange when he heard about the prime minister which is only natural, as Tatsumi felt it too but that is not what is strange, it happen when Night Raid mentioned especially he was eyeing a young girl, he didn't remember her name well but he will eventually. He still remembers as clear as day… Toki was smirking.

It was strange but he didn't anyway, there is a new day waiting for him so he will get back to sleep…

...

...

...

"What's going on? Murderous intent?"

* * *

"Now then... Maybe I'll write in my diary today." Aria's mother giggled in delight as her thoughts drifts to her diary. She is a lady that has blonde hair(and a character that I don't care).

"I just can't stop this hobby-

"Yo, Aria's Okaa-san."

Aria's mother startle by the voice as she began to look at the source and saw Toki standing with his back beside the wall, arms cross. Aria's mother looks at Toki and sighs in relief, she began to question why he is still awake late at night.

"Ara? Toki-kun why are you still? Is something bothering?"

"That is what I like to asks, Aria's Okaa-san…" Toki proceeds to walk to Aria's Mother. The blonde mother was about to answer the question until Toki interrupt it.

"No, I already knew about it." Toki stop dead on his track as he proceeds to glare at the mother. This made her shocked and fear causing her to take a step back while Toki continued his statement with his neutral voice however if you look closely there are some venom behind.

"That diary, it contains all kinds of drugs… drugs that are harmful to its victims. Those drugs are meant for torture and it so happens to be in the shed, if It is true by the smell of the blood around it." The bangs shadowed his vision. The blonde mother was shocked by this and also scared, so many thoughts she could think about, how and when.

"So what if y-you found out! You cannot get out here alive! Ha, I'll be sure to torture, oh those medicines which one should I use!" That's right he cannot escape, they have so many guards and they can outnumbered him because of it.

"Okaa-san, do you wonder, why I really doing in this city." The atmosphere tense when Aria's mother heard Toki spoke, her body shook as she felt a chill run down her spine and her danger senses went off the roof. She needed to run and call the guards but she found it impossible to do so while Toki proceeds to grab his scabbard that only Aria's Mother just notice it now however it was not only thing she notice, as her body was taken by fear, his eye, the one that covered by his bangs, it was glowing red behind those bangs and something about his eye that made her cower in fear. Toki continue to approach his prey with his other hand slowly reaching to draw the blade.

"Let me answer this…" Toki rush in an instant, slashing his target swiftly, as the cold steel has been met, blood has been drawn. Toki stopped, as he begins to flick his katana.

"I am here to deliver the time of judgment…"

And that Aria's Mother's body was cut in half of her upper and lower section while it proceeds to drop forward, ending her life.

"You are now discontinued…" Toki simply said as he proceeds to wipe the blood on his katana with the corpse's clothes.

...

...

...

After that he stood and ready to left the scene.

"One family down, two to go or more like…"

The black head gaze at the window beside him and saw a various group of people however his gaze only focusing to a certain young girl with long black hair that reaches down to her knees and red eyes. She wears a dark sleeveless mini dress with a white collar and a red tie; she wears a red belt that has a red side skirt cover. She wears it with long black socks and black shoes. She also wears red gauntlets and black gloves. She sometimes wears a long dark coat in battle.

"One left if I guess that right the father will be killed. Also it seems Akame-chan is here…"

After he spoke those final words, he smiled.

* * *

"Eh?" Sheele is now confused. Sheele is a slender woman with long purple hair and purple eyes. She usually wore a revealing sleeveless lilac cheongsam with detached lilac arm sleeves and white boots. She usually had her Teigu with her. She wore glasses and had a scar on her right cheek.

"What happened? Who stole one of our targets?" She is confuse but also anxious. Who could have done it? She asks herself while she looks at Aria's mother corpse which is now cut horizontal in half.

"I got to tell the others."

* * *

"Tatsumi-san!" Tatsumi spun and saw Toki running to his direction. Tatsumi sigh in relief and smiled, he is glad that his friend is safe.

"Toki, thank goodness you're safe."

"Yeah, it seems the Night Raid started to attack this place." The black head tilt his forward while he smiled. He began to indulge in his memory of a certain raven haired girl, who annihilated the guards in one slash. 'Akame-chan, I can't wait to see you, how strong you grown and what a reunion this is… This must be fate or a prediction.'

"Toki let's hurry up and find Miss Aria, she might be endanger right now!" Toki falsely agreed and join Tatsumi.

'Oh, Tatsumi. You really are a naïve idiot, wait till you see the true colors of the empire.' Toki mused in his thoughts while he pitied the boy's ignorance.

* * *

"Found you!" The guard and Aria stop in their tracks and turn to Tatsumi's and Toki's direction which they caught up with them. The brunette was trying to catch his breath while his companion didn't break a sweat.

"Tatsumi?"

"You came at a good time… We're going into the storehouse, and waiting for the authorities. In the meantime, you fend them off."

Tatsumi was shock and anxious not liking the idea of being a diversion to a heavily train assassin while Toki kept his stoic demeanor however inside he is ecstatic that he will get a chance to meet Akame.

"That's impossible-

Suddenly the conversation was interrupted by a certain red eyes assassin who descended on the ground. This startled Tatsumi and Toki who just gave a soft smile until it was gone while Akame raise her head. Tatsumi seeing this have no choice but to draw his sword while Toki only stared and relax by this, like it was nothing.

"I guess I have no choice!"

Akame rushed in intent to kill while the two warily focus on their enemy. As Akame got close to the two, she did say something that confuses Tatsumi getting him caught off guard.

"Not a target."

Tatsumi is confused while Akame is now stepping on top of his head and using it to boost her jump, unknown to her Toki was behind Tatsumi, staring at her wide eyed and blushing because well… He saw her panties.

'Did I just saw a glimpse of heaven? Bad Toki, bad Toki, stop thinking something indecent! You are better than that! You only do it when the time has come!'

The red eyed assassin successful passes the two, surprising Tatsumi and Toki who just look at the assassin. The guard seeing this, cursed and brought his gun and began to shoot Akame however she dodge all the bullets with impressive speed while advancing at her target.

"Target."

Akame was so fast that the bullets are in slow motion because of it. Now under the side of the guard she only simply gave one message to the guard.

"Eliminate."

The red eyes assassin slashed the guard and blood has been released, ending the laugh of the guard. Aria seeing was now scared, taking a step back she accidentally fell on her butt and now cowering in fear. Aria looked up as she saw the assassin raise her sword, the sword behind her back while using her right arm that is now on her left side, showing that she will do a vertical slash to the right.

"Eliminate."

"Hold it!"

However the execution was interrupted by Tatsumi who tries to slash the assassin while his companion just stroll casually to the side with his usual stoic demeanor however there was a brief pink tinge on his cheek until it was gone.

"You aren't a target. There's no need to kill you." Akame explained in a mechanical tone.

"But you plan to kill this girl don't you?" Tatsumi asked in irritation clearly didn't like the girl to get killed.

"Yep." Akame nod nonchalantly in confirmation.

""Yep"?!" Tatsumi was taken aback to the response while Toki however…

'Wah! What a cute response! I want to hold her in my arms right now! Damn it, keep it with you Toki! You will have your own debut soon and she also will notice me sooner or later.' True to his words Akame notice him while he caught a glimpse of her shock expression turning into a soft one and instantly it was gone. Toki knowing this, she probably needs to stay focus on her mission right now than getting distracted on somethings.

"If you get in my way, I'll kill you." Akame warned simply in her monotone voice.

"That doesn't mean I can just run!" The brunette argued annoyed at her response.

"Is that so? Then I shall eliminate you." The assassin readied her stance, knowing that she will have no choice but to kill the brunette while showing no hesitation to it. This startle Tatsumi, he was scared and anxious nonetheless he kept his ground.

* * *

Meanwhile…

"So dirty! Dirty!" Leone complained.

Leone is a young woman with short blonde hair with two long bangs that frame the sides of her head and golden eyes. She wears a revealing outfit with a black tube top, pants, boots and a scarf around her neck. Right she used her Teigu and transformed, now with her hair becomes longer and she gains lion ears, tail and claws. When her teigu, Lionel, fused with her, her hair becomes longer, and ears a bit bigger, she also sports out lion-like feet and many areas of her body are covered with fur, overall having a more beast-like appearance.

Suddenly she stops on her tracks and saw her fellow assassin, Akame.

'How unusual… Akame hasn't finished them off yet?' Leone was confused until she realizes something.

"Huh? Wait!"

"Jeez… How unlucky can one guy can be?" The blonde said in pity while she held her head, as she saw Tatsumi who is currently in a stance to fight Akame however she began to notice that someone was behind the brunette. "Huh? It seems to be his not the only one to fight Akame. *Sigh* another unlucky guy..."

* * *

'This isn't someone I can defeat in my current… But I can't worry about that. If I can't even save this one girl, how will I save an entire village?' These are the thoughts of Tatsumi before he engaged the red eyed assassin.

The two began to charge each other. Tatsumi was the force to attack in a form of a downward slash which Akame blocked it, causing them to a brief deadlocked between their blades, that ended with Akame quickly to maneuver the blade away and Tatsumi saw this, reacted with a horizontal slash to the right, unfortunately the raven haired assassin quickly jump through it while she flip once in the air and proceed to kick Tatsumi who is caught off guard with this.

There is only one outcome to lead to this.

"Oh crap."

Tatsumi was now stab by Muramase and drop down on the floor, ending the fight. Aria saw this called out his name while Toki just smirk, as he notices that it didn't hit any flesh at all. Tatsumi was still on the ground until he smirked and got on his feet while noticing the assassin pointing her blade on him which indicate that she still wary of him.

"You won't even lower your guard and come near me?" Tatsumi asked with amusement and curiosity.

"I didn't feel any flesh." Akame simply said. Tatsumi seeing this began to rummage under his clothes and showed a wooden idol that has been stab.

"Everyone from my village protected me."

'Hmm. To survive after taking one of Akame's hits… That kid's pretty good.' Leone mused, impressed at Tatsumi's skills to survive Akame.

"Tatsumi… You just lucked it out, it's not impressive at all." Toki stated with his neutral and nonchalant tone.

"Thanks for the insult Toki but… Why did you left me fight her alone and wait why didn't she notice you!" Tatsumi was clearly annoyed that his friend didn't get targeted at all.

"Simple, she is my childhood friend…"

…

…

…

"WHAT!"

"Hello Akame-chan… It's been a while." Toki just simply greeted with his usual monotone voice.

"Hello Toki-kun… It is indeed." Akame replied with her own monotone voice.

"EH! Toki yo-you… are you with them!" Tatsumi exclaimed as he began to rush besides Aria while clearly anxious and slight angry at his friend. 'Is this why he truly didn't help at all... No this is truly the reason he didn't! I can't blame him if he can't hurt his friend, if I were in his shoes then, I will do the same but is that also mean his part of them?'

"No I'm not…"

"Oh thank go-

"I'm still joining actually."

"Toki are you really sure about this…" She asks with a hint of worry in it.

"Do not worry about it, Akame-chan. I'm cool with it actually."

"What?! Toki why?!"

"Eliminate."

'Damn I forgot, she still going to kill me…' Tatsumi thought as he begins to desperately talk his and Aria's way out of it, also seeing that his friend will become an assassin he is only left to himself.

"Wait a second… Aren't you guys after money?! Just let her go!"

Akame prepares her stance and charge at him continuing her assault while Tatsumi continued pleading.

"It isn't like we're at war… Yet you're willing to kill an innocent girl?" Before he knew it she was now in front of him, he was scared while he thought. 'It's no use… She isn't listening to anything I say!'

Tatsumi was helpless, he cannot do anything about it and he will mostly. As the blade approach the brunette's neck…

"Hold on."

Suddenly the wielder of the blade got pulled away causing Tatsumi to blink frequently and look dumbfounded in his lucked out survival while Toki only stared blankly.

"What are you doing?" Akame asked with a deadpanned face, an upright tilt and gaze at her comrade questioningly.

"We still have time, right? I owe this kid a favor. I figured I'd repay it." Leone replied while the last sentence ended her giving a wink to the brunette who is dumbfounded until he realizes something and goes to a sudden outburst.

"You're those boobs from earlier!" Tatsumi exclaimed while holding the idol pointing at the blonde girl who is behind Akame with her blank expression and her Murasame facing it's edge at the target which Toki find it cute.

'She is so cute… That I just want to kiss her now, damn it!' Toki thought for a while until he focuses his attention at the matters at hand.

"That's right! The beautiful lady!" Leone answered cheerfully as she waves at Tatsumi while he was twitching in anger and glares furiously which didn't faze the blond lady at all. Tatsumi was enraged by this, he didn't know if his luck will become worse than this or not, unfortunately the answer was in a form of a single comment came from a raven haired boy.

"So this is the one who swindled you? Hmm, looking at you right now… You are not only just naïve but a naive perverted idiot too."

"Shut up-

"Young man… You said something about killing the innocent, didn't you?"

Before Tatsumi can finish his retort, he was cut off by Leone's statement. He was confused by it but he didn't say a word. So he listened carefully to Leone's next words along with the others.

The following scenes showed Leone approaching the storage room, kicking it open. She then showed Tatsumi the inside of the room. As soon as the boy saw the contents of it, he became pale and afraid looking at it. There were dead bodies everywhere, either hanging or mutilated. Leone began to explain everything about it and how it connected to the household that the people own it.

(Author: Ok! Time skip this thing! I'm too lazy for this! You already saw what happen next right? The let's timeskip this!)

* * *

*Slash*

*Splat*

Tatsumi slash Aria's body without hesitation adding the adrenaline of his furious rage. Now with his blade cover with the blond bitch blood, the adrenaline disappeared. Leone was intrigued by Tatsumi's action, as she saw his potential, Akame being Akame and Toki being Toki.

After Tatsumi slash the bitch scum, Toki began to be disappointed as he saw her still twitching. He thought about what to do about her until he decided to do something that unbelievably insane which he didn't mind to show it since if he joined Night Raid then might as well show some of his prowess.

He began to approach Akame. Leone, Akame and Tatsumi are curious by his action until… he suddenly made a small cut in his finger with Murasame!

Leone and Akame were shocked and afraid by this while Tatsumi was confused by this but seeing the expression by the two girls made, made him felt wary and scared of what the raven haired boy made.

Toki felt the poison of the Murasame running coursing through his body; naturally it can kill the person in second by its poison however…

Suddenly the marking of the Murasame forming on his face began to dissipate, surprising the three, as he didn't even flinch and also survive the poison(Leone and Akame).

For Toki, poison cannot affect him… He was more immune by it and also… He can control it

Toki began to approach Aria body began to touch the neck… As his finger came into contact the skin, markings of the Murasame appeared on Aria's body and also causing her to stop twitching and become 100% dead.

"Mission complete."

* * *

Author: Sorry, it seems it ended... *Sigh* The viewers will hate me for it now *Sob*! T_T

Shinnosuke: Author! Stop with waterworks right now! This isn't your fault right now, is it?

Author: No, it is my fault! my fault! Waaah!

Toki: Why are you even blaming yourself anyway?

Author: (Stops crying but still has some tears on his eyes) It's because I want the date of this story to be published in Christmas, also for the plot and for it to be your birthday Toki.

Shinnosuke&Toki:...

...

Toki: Greet now, I'm suffering a birthday and Christmas day now...

Shinnosuke: I feel you, man... I feel you...

Author: I'm sorry! T_T

Toki: It's ok. You just want the story to be interesting and make it good or decent. However... I won't forgive you that easily since you setup my birthday in December 25 which is Christmas day... So... Maybe I can change it... If I to **persuade** you...

Author: Ahh! Shinnosuke! Help me!

Shinnosuke: Hmm. I wish I can do the same thing whoever wrote that script.

Toki: *Shing* **Prepare yourself, Author...**

Author: **WAAAAAAAH!**


End file.
